


Winds

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [12]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Anger, Bad Weather, Drabble, Dragons, F/F, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Katana, Kitsune, Snow and Ice, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai didn't expect the wind to suddenly pick up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winds

Kai was just about to raise the katana over his head when the wind unexpectedly picked up. Snow and ice crystals pelted him before he was himself picked up and thrown into a black bricked brazier. Mika rushed to his side as the wind settled and the black dragoness landed in the courtyard between them and Mizuki.

The dragoness turned her long neck to Mizuki, the emerald eyes full of fear borne anger. "Mizuki, I will not see you die because of Kira's idiotic plan ! No one here needs to die tonight and no one will ! We will leave you alone, if you will give us the same courtesy."

What did it matter really if Mizuki died by his hand or him by her jaws ? Either way, they would both end up dying someday. He would rather have a few weeks with Mika as they made their way to Ako than have nothing at all. So, of course, he agreed before he and Mika left. The main thing that mattered was that Mika still lived and Kira was dead by Oishi's hand. Lord Asano could rest in peace.


End file.
